


Love is an Open Door

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connecting Through Notes, Fluff, Ghosts?, M/M, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: Aiba’s new home comes with an unexpected roommate.





	Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewhistler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/gifts).



> When I was asked to do a pinch-hit for [AibaExchange](https://aibaexchange.dreamwidth.org/), I could not resist! Did my best to provide a sweet little story quickly. Enjoyed the exchange as always! ♥

It was hardly big enough to be called a _house_. It was two stories, but without much space or many rooms, and only slightly larger than the average apartment. But it was Aiba's new home and he'd worked hard to afford the monthly rent. He was proud to have a place he could invite friends to and keep his things in that wasn't an hour away from work. 

Okay, so it was 50 minutes to work. Still! Ten extra minutes in the morning was worth smiling about, and Aiba couldn't wait to be settled in.

He nudged the front door with his foot, trying to keep it open with hips and elbows as he carried in another couple of boxes. 

"Good!" he announced as he took another look around his new kitchen. Small appliances were already unpacked, dishes were at least starting to be unwrapped from paper, and he'd already placed a few colorful magnets on the fridge door.

Everything was as it should be!

Except one drawer sitting open that he didn't remember opening. Aiba distinctly remembered keeping the drawers closed, in fact, because he didn't know what box he'd put his cooking utensils in, so they weren't ready to be put away yet.

"Weird," he mumbled, gently pushing said drawer closed with the tips of his fingers, "Very weird."

\---

There was something going on at Aiba's new home. Something rather unusual.

There were tiny things that would happen, things that Aiba couldn't explain. A light turning off suddenly ("probably faulty wiring" Jun had said, "get that checked out, it's a fire hazard!") or an object that would mysteriously move from where he'd placed it the night before. Occasionally he could hear someone speaking softly, as if they were just on the other side of a wall. He tried to write it off as people passing by outside, but it wasn't quite the same. It wasn't so distant, it was more like the voice was truly in the house with him.

And then there was that _feeling_. When everything was dark and quiet, and Aiba was getting ready for bed, and he just knew. Knew that he wasn't alone.

At first it had frightened him, the idea that his place might be haunted. Ghosts had always been scary to Aiba, possibly because they always came with tragic stories attached. Ghosts had hidden motives, wanted to manipulate or possess people. Aiba had always been a little sensitive to the spirit world. While nothing had ever physically happened to him before, the image he had of ghosts was still one of trouble.

Which was why it was even more unusual that all of the activity in his home felt... safe. Maybe it made him a little uncomfortable to think there were things happening beyond his control, but he never got the sense his life was in danger or he should move out immediately. It was more just a nuisance? Like a stray cat that was noisy outside his bedroom window, or like having a neighbor that wanted to come over too often unannounced.

It was in Aiba's nature to be friendly where he could. Perhaps he and the ghost would be able to come to some sort of agreement for mutual peace. Which was why, although it always terrified him in paranormal programs when people tried to communicate with spirits, it was the only thing that seemed appropriate in his current situation. Try and talk it out with the unknown being haunting his days.

"So, um..." Aiba began hesitantly, staring intently at the burning candle in front of him. It smelled like chocolate cake, a gift from Ohno he'd never bothered to use before now. He hoped it didn't set the wrong mood.

"My name is Aiba Masaki. I like barbecue and baseball. I have a younger brother, and uh... I come in peace?"

Ah, that was really more for aliens, wasn't it? It had seemed like a good thing to say anyway, just in case the ghost thought _he_ was the one who was showing up unwanted and doing weird things. Some ghosts thought they still owned a place, at least in movies and books it seemed that way.

After a few beats of silence, Aiba took a deep breath and tried again.

"If you're here with me now, can you give me a sign?"

His eyes bounced around the room, looking for any possible signal that the ghost was with him. Maybe a blinking appliance or his manga opening on its own again. Maybe the sound of footsteps at the stairs, or the TV remote sliding across the coffee table.

Nothing. 

But maybe this wasn't an interactive type of ghost. Maybe it was a residual haunting! Aiba had been reading up about energy imprints, and it was possible that the last person to live in this house had a powerful aura, and maybe it was confusing the universe and--

"What the heck is that smell?"

Aiba leapt from the sofa and threw his hand over his chest, heart racing furiously. That had definitely not come from outside! If he squinted, Aiba could almost make out a wavy haze near the candle, but that was probably from the flame, right? He tried to think of the next thing to say, but before he could, another voice from nowhere chimed in.

"Smells like someone was baking. Did your mom stop by?"

"Nah. It's probably Aiba-shi up to his tricks again."

"I can't believe you've named a ghost. That's strange even for you, Nino."

"I didn't name him, he named himself. It was written in that manga I found here the other day."

Aiba could feel himself beginning to panic, patting various parts of his body to be sure he was solid. He quickly checked his pulse, which was racing, but very much there. He was alive! So how come disembodied voices thought somehow that _he_ was the one haunting the place?

"Um... my name is Aiba Masaki. Can you hear me? Can you see me? Because I can't see you, but this is my house and I think you may be confused or something," Aiba tried once more to communicate, waving his hand in the hopes that he might be noticed.

But the house grew silent once more. Aiba could only hear the soft hum of his refrigerator, could only make out shadows because of the flickering of the candlelight. Maybe he was overly tired. Maybe he'd just imagined it! Not that Aiba wanted to think that there were voices in his head, but what had happened just now was impossible.

He retrieved his throw blanket from the back of his sofa and pulled it tightly around himself before blowing the candle out. Enough for tonight.

\---

It had taken the promise of a borrowed outfit to get Jun to come over on short notice, but at least it had been a successful tactic. Aiba just didn't want to be alone after what had happened the other night. He needed both a person to listen to his worries, and someone who could also prove that he was still human. Jun was really good about making him feel centered.

"Well... it's about the ghost," Aiba explained with a wary smile, "There's been some new developments."

Jun raised an eyebrow in interest, pausing in his sliding of hangers to give Aiba his proper attention. Aiba knew that his friend would never be one to admit he believed in the paranormal, but he'd also been around Jun long enough to also know that he spooked easily. 

"The ghost plays video games," he continued, "I've definitely heard buttonsmashing, even though I don't have any consoles. And when I came back from the combini last night? There was an X-box game on my counter. Just sitting there like I bought it and forgot!"

He could tell that Jun was thinking very carefully about how to phrase his next words kindly, his lips pursed and his eyes shining with pending sarcasm. Aiba braced himself, curling his fingers tightly inside the pocket of his cardigan.

"Are you sure you didn't buy it and forget?" Jun asked, unable to stop the playful grin from spreading across his face.

Aiba rolled his eyes.

"I know it _sounds_ like something I would do, but I didn't!"

Jun raised his hands in apology, then seemed to give Aiba's words some consideration.

"It's unusual for a ghost to be up on modern technology, isn't it? Ghosts always seem so... ancient," he pointed out.

"Yeah! But Nino's kinda... I don't know, if he died it had to be really recent. He doesn't seem to know he's a ghost. And he has ghost friends," Aiba explained, hugging his knees to his chest.

He honestly couldn't figure this one out. Even if the ghost was a recent ghost, whatever that meant, it didn't make sense for things to appear out of thin air. Ghosts could move things already in the house, sure, and maybe write on foggy mirrors or make loud noises, but conjuring items was different. 

"Nino, huh?" Jun repeated with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's his name," Aiba responded with a shrug.

"Well, I wish I could help, but I'm hardly an expert on hauntings. And to be honest, I'm not entirely sure that you're not just being pranked by someone in the neighborhood. Maybe think about setting up a camera? And don't forget to lock your doors every time you leave," Jun advised, finally deciding on a bomber jacket and slipping it over his shoulders.

"And speaking of ancient," he added, lifting up a mustard yellow t-shirt, "It's probably time to get rid of this."

\---

_Aiba-shi,_

_It was all fun and games until someone lost a favorite shirt. Give it back and I won't sage the bedroom. Hope you can read._

_Nino_

It was the first note he'd received from Nino. It was tiny handwriting, but legible, and completely creeped Aiba out when he'd found it taped to the bathroom door. It felt more like someone had broken into his home and less like the mischievous act of a restless spirit. But then he'd remembered that t-shirt Jun had pulled from his closet, the one he hadn't recognized, and all of a sudden he'd burst out laughing.

So it was Nino's shirt, somehow in Aiba's closet, and the poor ghost was missing it. He wasn't sure what the rules of the spirit world were, so it was difficult to know how to send it back to him. Maybe if he brought it to a shrine? No. Maybe if he taped it to the bathroom door too!

**_Nino,_ **

**_I didn't take your shirt, your shirt came to me. Looks like you wear it a lot? It smells like it needs to be washed. Ha ha!_ **

**_Masaki_ **

Little had he known that such a simple reply would open up a much broader correspondence and connection. When he returned from work to find the t-shirt gone, he'd still been slightly suspicious that Jun's prank idea was right, but he'd also been amused that his plan had actually worked.

There were more notes to follow, little things about not smelling up the house with candles again, and suggestions from Aiba to Nino about proper gaming hours.

Nino was charming. It wasn't something Aiba would go around telling people - _"Oh, the ghost in my house? He's charming. I like his sense of humor!"_ \- but it was true just the same. Aiba sometimes thought that if he had caught Nino alive, they'd be good friends. Or maybe they could be good friends anyway? He hadn't thought too deeply about what was possible. It was hard enough to accept that he was writing notes for someone who wasn't corporeal.

_**Did you leave the lights on, or are you still awake? Don't ghosts sleep? Rest please.** _

_I am NOT a ghost. You're a ghost. I'm just Nino._

_**I found a bunch of cup noodles in the trash. I will cook you something and put it in the fridge, ok? You need vegetables.** _

_You are not my mom. Also I think I saw you last night and you didn't have a shirt on. Put on pajamas or you're going to catch a cold._

_**OKAY MOM. Also don't watch me sleep, weirdo.** _

\---

He'd started seeing Nino sometimes. Not in his dreams or his imagination (at least, Aiba didn't think he was making it all up!), but actually in the house. Nino never seemed to see him or reply to him when he was visible. But maybe that was because it was always faint, like an image projected on dust in the air.

Aiba felt a little strange in those moments. It was like he was peeking in on something private, even if it was merely Nino sitting alone at the kitchen table, slurping ramen noodles and scrolling through his phone.

Every now and then he'd see nothing, but hear Nino laughing. If it were happening in a movie, Aiba would be beyond freaked out. But somehow, because it was Nino, it was nice.

Sometimes a little _too_ nice. Because sometimes Aiba didn't hear or see Nino at all, and those were the days he didn't like so much. He found himself talking to no one, wondering if he was being heard at all. Sitting at one end of the sofa and glancing at the other, thinking about what it might be like if Nino was really there.

"You like the giants, don't you? I'm gonna put the giants game on," Aiba spoke, grabbing a can of beer and cracking it open.

He was glad that none of his friends were around to see him hesitantly open another can, placing it at the other end of the coffee table. It's not like... it's not like he really expected Nino to be able to drink it or anything. It was just a joke! He was definitely going to have more beer tonight and he'd drink that one later. Yeah.

"I really like you," Aiba spoke after one beer turned to three, "You should be alive."

He sighed as he finally let go of Nino's spot, stretching his whole body out on the sofa.

"Sorry if that's rude to say."

\---

_It wasn't rude. What was more rude was suddenly shoving your face in my lap. It's lucky that I couldn't feel it. I guess. Lucky that I like everything about you. But you aren't real. Figures._

Aiba pinched himself, just to be on the safe side. Every time Nino said something like that, it made him question himself again. He didn't like to consider the possibility that he might be the one trapped in the spirit world, going through his days like he was still alive and breathing but actually something tragic had happened and everyone was acting like...

Oh yeah, everyone. It's not as if everyone else would keep going out for meals or assigning him projects at work if he were gone, right?

"What are you talking about, Nino?" he wondered aloud, fingers tracing the message Nino had left for him beside his now empty beer can. He wasn't surprised that he'd fallen asleep downstairs, but he was surprised to find his pillow had traveled down to him in the night.

What kind of ghost was that considerate?

Just thinking that Nino liked everything about him made his heart hurt a little. He'd had people say kind things about him before, things that made him blush, but this felt different. Maybe because Aiba understood. He often found himself wanting to tell Ohno and Jun about the things Nino had said or done, even though they'd never be able to properly meet him. And Nino probably wasn't really there to begin with!

He carried Nino's note to the kitchen with him, flipped it over, and thought for a moment about what to write.

**_What's real anyway? You're very real to me._ **

Aiba smiled as he stuck the note beside the toaster.

"And now, for a very real bath!" he joked to himself, lifting his arms above his head in a long stretch.

\---

Droplets of water fell from the ceiling above and splashed against the hardwood floor. Aiba blinked, rubbed his eyes, and focused in on where the water seemed to collect in small, rippling puddles. 

Sunlight streamed in through his windows. There was no sound of rain to be heard.

With a soft grunt, Aiba slowly stretched his body and began to roll himself out of bed. Though his heart beat a little faster, he wasn't that scared. It was easier to expect the unexpected these days.

He frowned as his foot touched the nearest puddle and yet stayed perfectly dry. Huh? All he'd managed to do was make the puddle larger, the floor boards seeming to warp beneath his feet.

"Aiba-shi?"

Aiba gasped as Nino suddenly appeared in front of him. It was the first time he'd seen the man this close. It was almost like looking into a cloudy mirror, but instead of his own reflection, it was Nino there. There was even a bed behind him, just in the position that Aiba's was behind him now.

"Nino-chan? Is it really you?" he asked, gently reaching out a hand. When no physical barrier seemed to stop him, he softly whispered, "Woah."

"Woah," Nino echoed as he lifted his hand up to meet Aiba's own.

Aiba sucked in a sharp breath as their fingertips touched, warm and solid despite the blurred wall between them.

"Am I dying?" Aiba asked in wonder, not daring to step forward. He wanted to meet Nino, he wanted to meet Nino _so badly_ , but not if it meant crossing over. He wasn't ready to walk toward any light. He had a family, and friends, and a job he liked that had paid for this very house - one he'd only been living in a few months now.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not a ghost!" Nino responded with a roll of his eyes, "If you're dying then I'm not letting you take me with you!"

Aiba chuckled at that, lacing their fingers together and squeezing Nino's hand tightly. He'd been so curious about what it would be like to have those cute hands in his own. Now that he had a grip on one, he didn't want to let it go. 

"Then what is it? What's happening?" he asked.

Nino shook his head, then squeezed Aiba's hand.

"I told my friend Sho about you, and at first he thought you were a ghost too. But then he said that it was possible you were in a universe like ours, but not ours. I told him he was drunk, but I kinda hoped... you know," Nino responded, biting his lip briefly before continuing, "A door would open."

A parallel universe? So Aiba's home and Nino's home were the same home, but in their respective universes. Maybe they were even on the same timeline! It would explain why Nino wasn't ancient, as Jun had pointed out. In fact, looking at him now, Aiba could only see him as young and cute.

"Do you think... there's another me? Over there somewhere?" Aiba asked him, still too nervous to pull Nino closer. Or to move closer himself.

Maybe stepping into another world wasn't as frightening as becoming a ghost, but it would still mean leaving his life behind. In a way, it was the same thing - a big sacrifice for a small chance. There was no guarantee this door would stay open. After all, so far it had seemed their worlds overlapped at random.

"An Aiba Masaki? Maybe. But..." Nino began to answer. Aiba followed his eyes to their locked hands. "It wouldn't be _my_ Aiba, would it?"

Aiba couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at that. It was a cheesy thing to say, but it was the perfect thing to say. Because maybe there was another Nino out there, but Aiba didn't want another Nino either!

"What happens if one of us walks through and the door closes? If it never opened again?" Aiba voiced his fear, lifting his free hand to gently caress Nino's cheek.

Nino closed his eyes, a small pout on his lips. Aiba almost instantly regretted ruining the moment, but before he could apologize for bringing down the mood with his skepticism, Nino was letting go of his hand.

"Don't move! Seriously, keep a hand out, just don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!" he promised. 

Aiba nodded and watched in curiosity as Nino took off out of the bedroom and out of Aiba's sight. He wasn't sure how much time they would have to speak and touch as they had just been doing. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up the problem of uh... losing their entire worlds? It had seemed smart in the moment, but now Aiba felt each passing second acutely. 

"Nino!" he shouted when the man returned, wiggling his fingers impatiently.

"Obviously, I can't promise anything," Nino informed him, panting lightly from having run back up the stairs, "But if you want to keep a door open..."

Aiba laughed as Nino held up a rubber door stopper between them. He nodded in eager agreement as Nino bent down to place it where it appeared their worlds met. It was just about the most ridiculous plan for bending two universes to their will, but maybe there was enough desperation in the plan to make it work.

Either way, it looked as if Nino was willing to take the risk. And Aiba was ready and willing to accept him with open arms.

"Here goes nothing," Nino teased, playfully stepping back to get a running start.

"Here comes everything," Aiba countered and, as Nino stepped into his world, wrapped the man warmly in his embrace.


End file.
